Silent Serenade
by Uki The Great
Summary: Bagi Rukia, bertemu dengan Ichigo adalah jawaban atas pencariannya. Sedangkan bagi Ichigo, bertemu dengan Rukia membuatnya ingat kembali akan apa yang ia ingkari.
1. Impromptu

**Disclaimer:** Bleach by Kubo Tite

**Warning:** sorry for very not so romance, immature drama, dark -in what terms?- not frightening horror, typhos

**Rated:** Teenage

Poppyholic Uki Proudly Presents:

**Silent Serenade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak-anak berlari mengejar merpati-merpati yang tampaknya jinak. Sore itu plaza kota tampak ramai. Entah sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir ia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Sama seperti saat itu, Matahari tidak berdaya menghadapi kekuasaan pasukan awan. Tebal. Kelabu. Dingin. Hujan telah beranjak dari kota itu dengan menyisakan genangan-genangan air. Namun baginya hujan tidak pernah reda. Sekalipun tidak.

Pria yang terlihat berusia sekitar dua puluh limaan itu berdiri di tengah kepakan sayap merpati. _Coat_ hitamnya begitu kontras dengan rambutnya. Di tengah hari di mana semuanya hampir hitam putih kelabu seperti ini, rambut pria itu seolah menyalak memberi peringatan agar siapa pun menjauhinya. Sungguh, ia sendiri berpikir agar semuanya pergi menjauh darinya. Tidak berminat untuk melakukan kontak dengan siapapun. Sendiri. Sepertinya sangat sesuai dengan dirinya.

Ia menatap dingin pada sisa genangan air yang memantulkan sosoknya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya berpaling dari pantulan dirinya meski riuh anak-anak yang mengejar merpati begitu riang, tidak juga oleh kepakan merpati yang merasa terganggu oleh kejaran dan teriakan anak-anak itu. Dirinya bukan mengagumi pantulan dirinya. Ia membencinya. Bagi pria itu, sosok dirinya adalah terkutuk, dosa. Sosok yang sangat tidak pantas untuk berada di sana dan bermandikan cahaya matahari, meski redup sekalipun. Namun ia tidak menyesalinya, ia hanya membencinya. Itu saja.

Saat ia akan beranjak dari sana, ia mendengar suara yang sepertinya memanggilnya. Tidak tertarik, ia putuskan untuk segera berlalu dan menghilang dari plaza itu. Benar, lebih baik begitu. Namun tarikan pada _coat_nya, membuatnya berhenti. Pupil matanya melebar kala sosok gadis bermata ungu terlihat.

**...**

Rukia Kuchiki begitu senang begitu menapaki kembali kota dimana ia menghabiskan masa kecil dan remajanya. Baginya kota itu menyimpan banyak kenangan. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan baginya menghirup kembali kota itu setelah lima tahun ia pergi ke kota lain. Ia sengaja tidak langsung menuju rumah keluarga besarnya, melainkan berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat kota. Hujan yang sempat mengguyur kota, menahannya di kedai wafel.

Kini hujan telah pergi dengan memberikan kenang-kenangan berupa pelangi kusam di langit kelabu. Meski demikian, pelangi yang demikian begitu indah bagi gadis itu. Rukia kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya. Ia teringat akan merpati-merpati penghuni plaza kota. Sambil tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Plaza kota masih tetap sama seperti dalam ingatannya. Anak-anak masih berlarian riang mengejar merpati yang tak kunjung jinak. Bangunan di sekitar plaza masih sama, hampir tidak ada yang berubah. Seekor merpati berjalan mendekati kakinya. Rukia merogoh kantong mantelnya meraih makanan burung yang sudah ia beli sebelum menjejakkan kaki di sana. Begitu makanan itu ia sebarkan, belasan merpati mengerubunginya. Beberapa bahkan dengan tidak sopannya mendarat di atas kepala Rukia.

Rukia mencoba menangkap salah satu merpati tersebut. Namun hal itu hanya menyebabkan merpati tersebut terbang dan disusul oleh rekan-rekannya. Semuanya terbang mencari pengunjung baik hati lainnya. Rukia tertawa kecil melihat seorang bacah lelaki diserbu oleh pasukan merpati. Rupanya anak itu ragu untuk memberikan makanan burung yang ada di tangannya.

Sesosok pria tertangkap ekor mata Rukia. Sekejap tawanya berhenti, ia seperti mengenali pria itu meski hanya punggungnya saja. Seseorang yang begitu ia ingat, dan saat ini berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu! Hei! Yang di sana! Tunggu! Kubilang tunggu!"

Namun pria itu mengacuhkannya, malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa dikomando, kaki Rukia berlari mengejar pria itu.

"Tunggu!"

Rukia berlari melintasi tengah plaza demi bertemu dengan pria itu. Sudah lama sekali sosok itu baginya. Meski hanya punggungnya saja, Rukia yakin bahwa ia adalah orang yang ia kenal. Beberapa merpati terbang menjauh begitu Rukia mendekat. Takut jikalau Rukia berniat iseng pada mereka layaknya anak-anak yang masih mengejar mereka.

Sedikit lagi.

Hanya sedikit lagi bagi Rukia untuk dapat menyusulnya. Tak putus akal, ia meraih salah satu lengan _coat_ pria itu. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melemparkan pandangannya pada Rukia. Benar. Pria itu memang dikenali oleh Rukia. Tak berubah meski sudah bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Pria itu...

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Akhirnya terkejar..."

"..."

"Ini aku, Rukia. Kau masih ingat?"

"..."

**.**

**.**

Rukia berlari melintasi lorong-lorong gelap sambil mendekap erat _case_ biola Amarti-nya. Seharusnya ia tengah menikmati ranjangnya yang empuk. Seharusnya ia tengah bermimpi indah diselimuti kehangatan. Seharusnya ia berada dalam rumahnya yang aman, jika saja salah satu pegawai kakeknya tidak bersekongkol dengan komplotan penjahat yang menculiknya.

Ia diculik di tengah perjalanan pulang seusai kegiatan latihan di balai kota. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib supirnya yang tertembak. Rukia berhasil melarikan diri saat komplotan itu menuju tempat persembunyian mereka. Ia berlari sambil berurai air mata. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat ia mintai pertolongan, ia pun tidak mengenali daerah ini.

Dalam hatinya ia memohon Tuhan untuk mengirimkan penolong. Dalam hatinya ia memohon bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, yang akan sirna begitu ia terbangung. Dalam hatinya ia memohon agar seseorang segera membangunkannya, mimpi ini begitu menakutkan jika memang benar hanya mimpi. Sayangnya ini bukanlah mimpi.

Lorong yang dimasukinya buntu. Tidak ada jalan keluar dan para pengejarnya berhasil menyusulnya. Rukia makin mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia begitu takut hingga tak dapat berteriak. Tangan-tangan kotor itu berusaha menggapainya. Apakah hanya sampai di sini sajakah langkahnya melangkah dengan bebas?

Lalu pria ber_coat_ itu datang. Muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan malam. Rukia terpana melihat sosoknya yang mengatasi para pengejarnya. Rukia terduduk lemas. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi bagaimana yang dapat mewakili apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Para pengejarnya tersungkur dan Rukia tidak mampu mencerna apa yang telah dilakukan pria itu. Lalu pria itu beranjak, melangkah keluar dari lorong itu. Entah dari mana munculnya, Rukia yakin bahwa pria itu menginginkannya untuk mengikutinya. Dan Rukia mengikutinya.

Di depan lorong terlihat pria itu menunggunya. Diam.

"Setelah ini, polisi akan datang. Lupakan apa yang sudah kau lihat."

"A-a..."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan pria yang berada dalam sebuah mobil." Pria itu kemudian menghilang seperti ditelan kabut.

Sosoknya tidak pernah Rukia lupakan, meski Rukia tak pernah menceritakan perihal pria ini pada siapapun, termasuk kepada polisi yang kemudian membawanya. Mungkin terdengar seperti lelucon, namun Rukia merasa bahwa ia terpikat dan jatuh cinta. Lucu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih ingat?"

"..."

"Waktu itu kau menolongku. Kau datang entah dari mana lalu membuat para penculikku lalu menuntunku keluar, lalu-"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Eh? Tapi aku yakin yang waktu itu menolongku itu memang kau! Sosokmu itu tidak berubah! Dan-"

"Cukup. Apa maumu? Jangan menggangguku."

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu! Ayo, berteman denganku!"

"Aku tidak berminat dan berniat menjadikan kau temanku. Aku tidak akan jadi temanmu."

Pria itu segera berlalu meninggalkan Rukia. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai menapaki Bumi. Rukia mematung di tengah gerombolan merpati yang terbang rendah. Angin dingin kembali berhembus dan orang-orang mulai meninggalkan plaza. Pelangi kusam itu sirna di tengah awan hitam hitam yang kembali datang menginvasi. Suara-suara hujan memainkan simfoninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

Ah... akhirnya jadi juga vampire fic ini... ide udah lama tapi realisasinya baru sekarang... maap pendek, kan baru introx aja... maap klo ichi di sini jd galau/pundung... yah, siapa vampirx, pasti udah ada yg bisa nebak... klo bisa nebakx, please jgn bocor dulu ya...

Lagu yg diotak uki, adalah Empty Streets ma Rainy Days dari Late Night Alumni dari album Empty Streets... uki rasa sih cocok...

Makasih udah baca, klo sempat **RnR ya!**


	2. Night Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** Bleach by Kubo Tite

**Warning:** sorry for very not so romance, immature drama, dark -in what terms?- not frightening horror, typhos

**Rated:** Teenage

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam masih terlalu muda saat Rukia melempar coat hijau yang dikenakannya ke sofa kesayangannya. Kamarnya masih tetap sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan. Selama ia pergi, kamarnya tetap dirawat, bunga-bunga dalam vas selalu diganti, seolah siap jika Rukia sewaktu-waktu akan pulang.

"Nona. Air hangatnya sudah siap, silahkan bersantai."

"Terimakasih."

Rukia memasuki kamar mandi dengan gontai. Omelan sang kakek menyambut dirinya begitu menginjakkan kaki di bawah ambang pintu utama kediaman keluarga besarnya. Rukia tahu dirinyalah yang salah karena tidak langsung pulang ke rumah setelah sekian lama ia tidak pulang ke kota ini. Dengan gontai ia memasuki _bathtub, _membiarkan nyamannya air hangat membasuh kelelahan dan mengusir dingin.

Kejadian tadi siang masih melekat kuat dalam ingatannya. Ia bertemu dengan penyelamat jiwanya setelah sekian lama. Tidak ada perubahan dari pria itu, padahal sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Pikiran Rukia melayang-layang. Memaksa otaknya bekerja keras, namun akhirnya menyerah. Ingatannya kemudian menyibak kembali kenangan buruk 10 tahun lalu. Bagaimana pria itu datang saat itu, Rukia tidak ingat dengan baik. Satu hal yang mengganjal, tentang supirnya yang malang, tewas dengan kehabisan darah.

Rukia memejamkan mata, mengingat kematian si supir, Maeda. Supir yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi kepada Kuchiki-ke, yang sudah sangat ia kenal sejak kanak-kanak. Ditemukan dalam keadaan masih memakai _seat belt_. Yang gadis mungil itu ingat, Maeda ditembak di dadanya, tidak begitu pasti apa tepat mengenai jantung atau tidak, sebelum Rukia dibawa paksa oleh kawanan penculiknya. Para penyidik kemudian menemukan bahwa penyebab kematiannya adalah dua buah luka di leher Maeda.

Bekas gigitan.

Kira-kira mirip seperti itu. Mungkin memang demikian.

"Vam... pir..." Rukia menggumam.

Mahluk kegelapan yang lahir dari dosa. Penghisap darah, pemangsa yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Penyebar teror dan rasa takut. Ratusan mitos dan legenda telah menceritakannya namun tidak pernah ada bukti keberadaan mereka. Bagaikan kebohongan yang dibuat untuk menakuti anak kecil.

"Haaahh... Apa yang kupikirkan sih?"

**...**

Sosok pria itu terlihat di suatu sudut kota. Masih dengan tatapan dingin yang tidak bersahabat, menyusuri jalan yang berhiaskan bar dan cahaya remang-remang. Dirinya datang bukan untuk menikmati keindahan dan kehangatan semu –yang esok paginya akan lenyap bagaikan kabut– yang ditawarkan oleh suara-suara manis yang tergelak dan tertawa, alunan nada-nada lagu nan menggoda serta riuh ramainya pesta, semuanya seolah mengundangnya untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan masuk mengikuti arus putarannya. Namun bagi pria itu, suara-suara dan bunyi-bunyi penuh undangan itu seperti suara sendu angin malam yang berhembus, dingin.

Pria itu sudah menetapkan tujuannya sejak semula, bahkan sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini. Sebuah ruangan di atas bekas toko anggur. Sedikit tidak mencolok di antara toko-toko dan bar-bar yang lain. Hanya karena sebuah lampu temaram yang masih bertahan menyinari papan namanya lah yang membuat orang-orang yang lalu-lalang sadar akan keberadaan toko yang telah jatuh dan ditinggalkan. Dengan langkah penuh pasti, ia mendekati tempat tujuannya.

Lampu ruangan masih menyala saat pria itu memasuki ruangan yang ia tuju. Berdebu dan penuh sarang laba-laba. Meski demikian sebuah jalur bebas debu di lantai menunjukkan bahwa salah satu ruangan di atasnya masih berpenghuni. Orang yang ingin ditemui telah menunggunya di atas.

'_Apa kau takut?'_

"Cih!"

Pria itu menaiki tangga tua yang tiap anak tangganya akan berdecit jika dilalui, pegangan tangga yang keropos itupun sudah tidak bisa diharapkan. Pintu ruangan yang ia tuju telah terbuka. Tampaknya ia telah didahului. Isi ruangan nampak seperti kapal pecah, barang-barang tak lagi berada di tempatnya. Lampu yang sekarat masih mempertahankan dirinya untuk berpijar. Ia menatap penuh kewaspadaan. Sisa-sisa abu tercecer dimana-mana, begitu juga dengan darah.

Seseorang nampak duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu. Diam. Lelaki pemurung itu mendekatinya tanpa menghiraukan sisa-sisa aroma darah yang menusuk indera penciumannya. Pria yang duduk di kursi itu adalah orang yang ingin ia temui. Ia tampak duduk seakan menunggu pria itu dengan pandangan mata yang sangat tenang. Namun tidak tersenyum. Beberapa sobekan tampak terlihat di bajunya.

"Muguruma Kensei-san..."

Pria bercoat hitam itu menyebut namanya dengan pandangan kosong. Tangannya menyentuh pundak pria yang sedang duduk itu. Sepertinya ia telah sangat terlambat. Tubuh pria yang duduk itu perlahan hancur menjadi abu dan tertiup oleh angin yang menyusup dari celah-celah jendela. Orang yang ditemuinya telah tewas. Benar-benar sangat terlambat.

"_Lihatlah..."_

Suara-suara dari kenangannya menggeliat-geliat menuju puncak kesadarannya. Kenangan lama yang telah tersimpan jauh di bawah tumpukan ingatan-ingatan akan peristiwa-peristiwa yang selama ini ia lewati. Jutaan detik yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

Pria itu terlahir dengan nama Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia tinggal di sebuah sudut desa yang sedikit terpencil, di daerah perkebunan. Kehidupan damai dan tenang yang sangat biasa sampai suatu ketika peristiwa terjadi. Peristiwa yang membuat hidup yang ia jalani seperti kepalsuan. Bunga tidur yang menghilang kala membuka mata.

Sore itu, ia mendapati pemandangan yang mengerikan, seluruh anggota keluarganya tewas dan digantung di sebuah pohon besar yang telah mati, tak jauh dari rumahnya. Semuanya. Orang-orang desa memburunya sebagai korban terakhir. Ichigo melarikan diri menghindari bebatuan yang dilemparkan dengan ganas padanya. Meski telah memasuki hutan pepohonan pinus yang rimbun, para pengejarnya tidak merasa terganggu. Tak lagi menggunakan batu, mereka memburu Ichigo yang terluka itu dengan senapan. Musim perburuan bebek liar mungkin telah usai, tapi kali ini orang-orang desa telah menemukan buruan yang baru, Ichigo. Bagi mereka, Ichigo hidup ataupun mati sama saja. Mereka yang masih tinggal di desa telah menyiapkan tali untuk menggantungnya, apapun keadaan Ichigo saat tertangkap nanti.

Satu langkah yang ceroboh mengantarkan Ichigo untuk bermain-main dengan bebatuan di tepi jurang. Para pengejar terus memburu tanpa ampun, menghujani Ichigo dengan timah panas. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan dia di sana. Ichigo tergolek tak berdaya di bawah sana penuh luka. Pandangan matanya mengabur karena darah. Ia ingin menangis setelah merasa semua doa yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tidak menolongnya dari kekejian.

Kebencian mulai merasuki.

Sekarat, putus asa, dendam dan kebencian membuat Ichigo memanggilnya. Bukan malaikat. Sosok wanita itu datang padanya tepat saat Ichigo merasa berkubang di dasar jurang keterpurukan dan ketidakberdayaan. Retsu Unohana. Suara-suara dalam dasar hati Ichigo telah mengundang wanita itu untuk mendekatinya.

"Lihatlah dirimu. Sakit bukan?"

"Khhkk... Ukkhh..."

"Betapa malangnya..."

"Khhkk..."

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa? Apa kau ingin membalas perlakuan mereka padamu?"

"... Khhkk... Y-ya..." Ichigo sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, siapa gerangan wanita itu.

"Sungguh? Meski kau tidak akan menjejakkan kakimu di surga dan dikutuk?"

"Ya..."

"Meski selamanya terikat oleh pekatnya kegelapan?"

"Ya..."

"Anak baik..."

Wanita itu, Retsu Unohana, menggigit dan menghisap darahnya. Menjadikan Ichigo sebagai salah satu dari kaumnya. Bagian dari kegelapan.

Ichigo yang telah terlahir kembali dengan meminjam tangan-tangan hitam kegelapan, membalaskan dendamnya. Jerit ketakutan dan kengerian membumbung tinggi di udara. Ichigo membantai dan memangsa desa itu. Pria, wanita, anak-anak dan lanjut usia bergelimpangan di bawah kakinya. Ia membunuh semua mahluk hidup dan mencemari tanah dan airnya dengan kegelapan.

Ichigo Kurosaki jatuh dalam dosa.

**.**

**.**

Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh kedatangan tiga orang pria yang tak diundang, apa lagi dikenalnya, namun ia tahu siapa mereka. _Hunter_. Pemburu yang akan selalu mengejar mereka. Sesosok pria penakut nampak sebunyi-sembunyi dari balik bayangan pegangan tangga.

"_Mereka tidak akan berhenti memburumu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, pelayanku."_

"Cih!" Suara Unohana yang teringang di telinganya, membuat Ichigo muak.

Salah satu dari pemburu menyerangnya. Ichigo mengelak dari tebasan pedang dengan cepat dan menjadikan tubuh penyerangannya sebagai perisai dari tembakan rekannya. Satu telah roboh. Dengan sigap, ia menyelinap di belakang si penembak dengan memanfaatkan refleks di luar jangkauan mata manusia, menghadiahinya dengan hujaman tangan kosong yang menembus jantung. Jerit kesakitan membahana di ruangan itu. Ichigo menarik keluar jantungnya dan meremasnya. Darah berceceran, aroma menusuk memenuhi seisi ruangan. Tanpa jeda dan berkata apa-apa, Ichigo menyerang pemburu terakhir tanpa ampun. Dengan brutal, ia mengoyak dan mencerai-beraikan tubuh si pemburu malang, tanpa sekalipun mengedipkan mata.

Pria penakut itu menjerit tanpa suara dan bergegas turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Keringat dingin mengalir di permukaan kulitnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi nyaris biru. Anak tangga yang rapuh itu nyaris membuatnya celaka. Dengan terburu-buru ia meraih daun pintu menuju jalan. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus keluar, begitulah suara dalam hatinya. Sayang. Belum sempat ia meraihnya, Ichigo telah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sedikit cipratan darah tampak di wajah Ichigo. Ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak t-tahu apa-apa!" Pria itu gemetar karena takut. Suaranya terbata-bata.

"..."

"A-aku b-berani bersumpah! Mereka membayarku untuk menunjukkan letak toko ini."

"..."

"Sungguh! Aku ti-tidak akan cerita pada siapa-siapa! K-kumohon, jangan bunuh a-"

KRAUK

Sepasang taring yang tajam menghentikan ucapan pria itu. Ichigo memangsa pria itu, entah karena ingin membungkamnya atau memang karena butuh, ia tidak perduli. Malam beranjak semakin larut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

Uki make style vampir klasik. Jadi ada abu n soal 'mengundang'. Yup klo dicerita2 klasik kan gitu. Soal mengundang, uki ambil contohnya dri Louis di 'An Interview With A Vampire' karangan Anne Rice, film era 90an sih. Louis terpuruk setelah kehilangan anak n isterinya. Rasa keterpurukan n putus asa dll dari Louis itu 'memangil' Lestat, si vampir, untuk mendekat. Jdi si Louis dijadiin vampir ma Lestat, buat lbih jelasnya cari aja filmnya ya! Yg main Tom Cruise (Lestat), Brad Pitt (Louis), Antonio Banderas (Armand) Christian Slatter dll... salah satu adegan yg bikin menjerit adalah adegan Lestat menggigit Louis! Uhh...kebayang ga? uki suka akting si Tom Cruise disini, jd Lestat si vampir sinis, labil n rada jahat. Konon kabarnya, Anne Rice saat proses kasting, g setuju si Tom yg jadi Lestat, beliau lbih memilih salah seorang aktor inggris, tpi si produser n sutradara ngbujuk2 biar Tom yg main. Mungkin karena itu kali ya si Tom aktingx buagus bgt di sini, biar bisa membuktikan klo dia adlah aktor yg tepat buat diserahin peran Lestat.

Lupain si Tom, soal 'mengundang', uki juga tau dari 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' n emang sebagian mitos mengatakan vampir g bakal mndekat klo kita ga 'mengundang'nya. Oh ya, maap lama baru diupdate...

Lagu yg nemenin uki ngetik chapter ini adlah Main Street dari Late Night Alumni dari album Haunted n La Vie en Rose dari Edith Piaf

Makasih udah baca, klo sempat **RnR ya!**


	3. Cantabile

**Disclaimer:** Bleach by Kubo Tite

**Warning:** sorry for very not so romance, immature drama, dark -in what terms?- not frightening horror, typhos

**Rated:** Teenage (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan merdu piano terdengar dari lantai atas. Menyeret malas, lalu melompat bertenaga. Mungkin jika pendengarnya tidak jeli, pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa lagu yang dimainkan secara aneh itu adalah gubahan komposer kenamaan. Begitulah Rukia mengawali harinya. Jari-jarinya seperti menari, melompat-lompat di atas tuts piano.

Tok! Tok!

"Nona, boleh saya masuk?"

"Masuk saja!" Rukia terus bermain dengan nada-nada.

"Permisi, saya bawakan sarapan Anda," Nozomi berkata.

"Hm."

Rukia membiarkan si pelayan ada di kamarnya, sementara ia masih terus bermain. _Forte, forte, adante, fortissimo_, lalu melompat lagi. Bagi si pelayan, Rukia sekarang tampak seperti seorang penyihir yang sedang merapal mantera dalam nada-nada. Jari-jari itu seakan memiliki jiwa masing-masing. Ia takut sekaligus takjub melihat sang nona. Nada-nada yang tertangkap gendang telinganya membawa sebuah penampakan hutan penuh peri. Mungil, berkilau, penuh misteri dan intrik. Sama seperti Rukia.

Bagi Nozomi, sosok Rukia adalah penampakan peri itu sendiri. Selama ia bekerja di kediaman ini, nyaris bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali sang nona pulang. Dalam pengamatannya selama ini, Rukia adalah sosok yang berbeda dengan anggota-anggota lain keluarga ini. Kehadirannya, walau sebentar, mengubah suasana rumah. Nozomi tahu, sang nyonya rumah dan putrinya tidak menyukai sang nona besar, mereka menganggap Rukia aneh. Memang, tak jarang ia tidak mengerti kala sang nona mengajaknya bicara ataupun takut akan kedalaman pikirannya. Tapi, entah mengapa, Nozomi tetap menyukai dan mengagumi sosok Rukia.

"..."

"... Ada yang lain lagi, Nozomi?" tanya Rukia, jemarinya berhenti menari. "Aku akan makan kok."

"Ah, maaf. Tuan besar bilang, Anda harus datang ke pesta yang diadakan malam ini di-"

BRAK

Rukia menerjang pintu dan menuruni tangga. Melewati lukisan dan foto seluruh kepala keluarga Kuchiki dari generasi ke generasi, masih dengan gaun tidur dan kimononya. Beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya heran, namun mereka kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaaanya masing-masing.

TOK! TOK!

BRAAKK

Rukia mengetuk dan membuka sendiri pintu ruang rekreasi dengan kasar. Sang kakek sudah mengira akan dihampiri Rukia seperti itu. Ia sangat mengenal Rukia bahkan lebih daripada anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau pergi!" Rukia berkata, kesal.

"Akan bagus jika seluruh anggota inti keluarga Kuchiki hadir."

"Sena saja sudah cukup!"

"Tapi kau putri pertama keluarga ini. Semua orang ingin mengenalmu, kau juga jarang pulang kan? Kau tidak harus bermain piano di sana."

" Aku bukan pajangan!"

"Kau cukup hadir di sana. Ayolah, ini pesta teman lamamu, Rurichiyo Kasumiouji. Apa kau tidak rindu dengannya?"

Rukia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Rurichiyo. Kali ini kakeknya menggunakan sahabat satu-satunya di kota ini. Bukannya tidak rindu dengan sahabatnya, tapi Rukia kurang menyukai dunia pergaulan kelas atas. Musik, gaun mahal, perhiasan, dansa, percakapan ringan penuh basa-basi, dan senyum palsu. Ada kalanya Rukia menikmati itu semua, tapi...

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya lamat-lamat memperhatikan lukisan kupu-kupu. Lukisan tua yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Kupu-kupu hitam dan rimbunnya pohon-pohon bambu itu terlihat janggal baginya. Tarikan garisnya tegas, suram, dan hati-hati. Lukisan bergaya jepang itu sungguh terlihat sendu dengan tinta hitamnya yang berbias hijau kelabu. Dalam pandangan Rukia, lukisan itu bukanlah pajangan seperti yang mereka katakan, tapi sebuah peringatan yang dilukis oleh kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke 28, Byakuya Kuchiki. Di sudut lukisan itu, Rukia dapat membaca sebaris kalimat yang hingga kini tak diketahui maksudnya.

_Dan diantara kebencian-kebencian itu, kukirim satu untukmu agar kau mengingatku._

**...**

Ichigo membuka laci dengan kasar dan menyingkirkan apa yang menghalanginya. Deretan kata penuh makna dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dibacanya, cepat. Sinar Matahari menyelinap masuk dari celah tirai. Seluruh ruangan seperti kapal pecah.

Ichigo membuang kertas-kertas di tangannya, lagi. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri sebuah _cabinet_ dan memeriksa isinya. Dua ekor ikan hias, yang menjadi saksi apa yang ia lakukan, terus bergerak gemulai dengan sirip dan ekornya yang melambai-lambai di dalam akuarium. Di lantai, dua orang bersimbah darah tergeletak meregang nyawa lalu mati. Salah satunya bahkan tidak sempat menutup matanya, setelah menggelepar hebat penuh kesakitan dan penderitaan. Darah membasahi karpet dan kertas-kertas yang dibuang oleh Ichigo, memenuhi indera penciuman dengan kuat.

KRIEEEKK

Wanita berambut panjang masuk dengan dua kantong belanja penuh di tanganya. Matanya terbelalak atas pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ichigo melihatnya. Wanita itu menjatuhkan seluruh belanjaannya, serta kunci ditangannya, ingin angkat kaki dari apartemen itu.

Dalam sekejap Ichigo telah berada di depannya. Dalam pantulan bola matanya, sosok Ichigo yang dingin dengan berhiaskan darah orang-orang yang dikasihinya bagai perwujudan seluruh mimpi buruk yang tak ingin diingat ketika terjaga. Takut. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, mengalirkan darah melalui seluruh jaringan arteri. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

Pesta malam tidak menyenangkan bagi Rukia malam ini. Di sudut ruangan, ia bisa melihat ibu tiri dan ayahnya dikerumuni oleh para penjilat. Pesta topeng. Dalam matanya Rukia melihat mereka sebagai orang-orang bertopeng yang dapat bergonta-ganti topeng jika keadaan menuntut mereka. Sama seperti pria yang berdansa dengannya saat ini, ia memakai topeng senyum, begitu pula Rukia. Suara-suara yang berkumpul terdengar nyaris sama dengan dengungan lebah bagi Rukia. Ya, sarang lebah dengan Rurichiyo sebagai ratunya.

Dengan topeng senyumnya, Rukia menghentikan dansanya dengan si pria. Ia dengan langkah pasti menghampiri saudari tirinya dan langsung berbicara dengannya tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicara saudarinya, meski pria dari keluarga Asano itu telah tersita perhatiannya oleh kedatangan Rukia.

"Sena-chan, katakan pada kakek aku tidak enak badan oleh karena itu aku pulang duluan."

"Ck, Kau tampak sehat, Rukia," komentar Sena.

"Aku sakit. Kakek pasti mengerti."

"Kau mau pergi dengan seseorang? Pria dari keluarga mana?"

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang dan tidur."

"Kakek pasti akan marah padamu, jangan libatkan aku!"

"Kakek hanya memintaku untuk datang bersamanya, tapi tidak bilang untuk pulang bersamanya kan, Sena?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kakek membuang pianomu."

"Terimakasih, Sena-chan."

**...**

Dari balik kaca jendela mobil, Rukia hampir tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan malam. Rintik hujan yang tak mau pergi dari permukaan jendela memperburuk pandangannya. Pulang cepat dari pesta malam namun Rukia tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Mungkin ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan di pembaringannya yang hangat kemudian tertidur, atau ia akan membaca sebuah novel dengan diiringi lantunan lagu dari piringan hitam lalu jatuh tidur. Entahlah.

Lamunannya terusik oleh sosok berambut oranye yang terlihat dari kaca jendela. Pria itu. Pria yang ia temui di _plaza_ kota. Sosok itu tampak menyelinap di antara bangunan dan keremangan malam.

"Tolong berhenti sebentar!" perintahnya pada sang supir. Supir yang telah terlatih untuk segera mematuhi perintah majikannya itu pun menekan pedal rem.

"Nona? Ada apa?"

"Tunggu di sini!"

Rukia segera melesat keluar menyusul pria itu. Jalanan yang basah akibat hujan yang sempat mampir membuat Rukia sulit berjalan cepat. Sepatunya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Ichigo bergerak cepat kala telinganya menangkap sirene polisi yang makin mendekat. Ia mengenakan tudung mantelnya untuk menyamarkan rambutnya yang mencolok dari pandangan mata. Jalanan sempit, licin dan dan basah itu berujung pada sebuah jalan besar yang ramai. Salah satu daerah hiburan itu tak pernah sepi walau larut malam sekalipun. Patroli polisi melintas di depan matanya.

Ia merasa sepasang tangan mungil menariknya ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau terkejut saat menyadari pemilik sepasang tangan mungil yang menariknya. Gadis yang mengejarnya waktu itu. Rukia, berjingkat menarik mantelnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ichigo. Ia bahkan menarik tengkuk Ichigo agar mempererat keduanya saat dua orang polisi memeriksa keadaan dengan senter.

Polisi-polisi itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berlalu. Mengira mereka hanyalah sepasang penjaja dan pelanggan yang tengah bertransaksi. Mungkin.

"..."

Ichigo melepaskan rangkulan Rukia dan berupaya menghindar dari pandangan mata gadis itu.

"Oh, maaf. Bukan ciuman pertamamu kan?" tanya Rukia.

"..."

"Mau pergi begitu saja setelah kutolong? Mana ucapan 'Terimakasih'nya?"

"... Aku tidak pernah minta tolong padamu," jawab Ichigo.

"Meminta atau tidak, kau sudah kutolong lho! Jangan kira ini gratis ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

Pertama, buat yg nunggu Boku to Ojou-sama, maap. Emang harusx uki update bareng2 tapi uki ilang motivasi buat ngerjainx, meski draft chapter selanjutx udah ada. Diubah2 draftx pun ga ngefek apa2 oleh karena itu rencanax mo uki diskon trus hapus. Tapi karena tangan kiri uki ogah buat ngapusx n bisik2 optimis, uki pikir yah... mungkin aja ntar balik lagi tu feeling jadi uki biarkan aja hiatus lama. Maap...

m( _ _ )m

ttg fic ini: Setting? Umm kira2 tahun 50an or 60an gitu. Yup, Byakuya ga sejaman dengan Rukia, kira2... ah ntar aja deh. Rukia orangx spontan gini sengaja, klo ngga kapan ada interaksi dengan ichi yg bawaanx muram mulu di sini. Bisa2 sampe lebaran monyet juga ga ada interaksi, bisa mati kesal uki. Siapa itu ichigo? Ntar dijelasin klo inget. Apa yg dicari ichigo?Masih rahasia. Hubungan sena-ruki? Nanti dijelasin. Kakekx? Kenapa dengan kakeknya? Ga ada apa2 kan? #plak... pendek? Biarin #plak

Umm... tadix mo bikin wild kiss/deep kiss/french kiss *apalah namax itu, klo french fries sih lumayan suka* di sini, tapi.. itu bukan Rukia bgt *setidakx di fic ini* Mo ichix bales nyium? Bah, kyk fic2 lain jadix... ga seruuu.. by the way anyway bus way... **RnR! ***ngacir*


End file.
